


Rock the Boat

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sushi, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has plans to propose Clint that do not involve his favorite sushi place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

Coulson tugs his tie looser as he steps out of the building SHIELD is using as a temporary mail handling facility.

He would be affronted that Fury sent him to deal with the mail of all things, but that mail is Avengers business because someone -- likely Loki -- has been sending Thor plush pikachu's with petulant notes attached. Someone else has been sending Tony Lego sets -- probably the Lego Company even though the Avengers have formally declined to personally advertise with them -- and that is probably worse.

For all of them, because the last time Tony had a box of Legos he made a working model lab complete with Reed Richards and sent it to the Fantastic Four member.

On fire.

The cool September air brushed across his cheeks and he couldn't help but feel his spirits lift. Autumn had come to the city and soon so would Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then, he hoped.

The shop would have the ring done before then, but the only time he could get a weekend off to spend with Clint at the farm upstate would be late January. Perfect timing for a snow storm that would keep them out of reach for a week if he planned right.

Perfect plan, it was. Absolutely perfect. He would have the ring and the farm and he would ask Clint to marry him as they cuddled be the fire and surprise him with the ring that Clint had joked about once in Cancun when they were both sure they would die and not sure if what they felt was real and not a product of almost dying.

He thought back on the ring being carefully crafted by none other than designer Neal Caffrey and metalworker Peter Burke, the engagement dream-making duo of the wedding world, recommended by "Mozzie, no just Mozzie", the sketchy fellow who frequented the same bar as the accountants.

God, if the final piece looked anything like the sketches of titanium and amethyst and onyx he had seen last week, he would die from glee.

As it was, it was September and he was walking to his favorite sushi place to have dinner with Clint and he was going to put it out of his mind lest the archer figure it all out.

Rock the Boat was a dinky place, more prone to extreme tidiness and good food than to many customers. Not that the owner, a cheery girl by the name of Erika Shimizu, cared. She liked making good food and sending it along her little conveyor belt to her customers and counting plates and generally being the sweetest person in the world.

Strolling into the store, he was greeted by two equally bright grins.

"Hey," Clint said, swinging an arm around Phil's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

"You're lucky I don't have any customers," Erika drawled, polishing a glass.

The little containers circled and circled on the belt. Soon Jason would show up as well as the dinner rush as the rest of the world caught on that Rock the Boat really did have the best sushi in New York.

Phil sat down at the bar and pulled off a seaweed salad to start.

"How was your day?"

Clint grinned. "Started pretty good this morning all downhill from there."

Erika had disappeared and Phil pressed his cup to the little spout in front of him for hot water.

"Team building day?"

Clint's grin turned wry as he swallowed his sashimi. "I sat on top of a pile of scrap metal while the others played hide and seek in a junkyard."

"You won?"

"Tasha won. Tasha always wins." There was no heat in his voice. Only pride and a little arrogance. "She didn't get me 'til the end." "Good work."

Talking like this, knowing that Erika and Jason were sort of SHIELD, but not really, felt good.

"Huh." Phil glanced up from his salad and stared.

A plate of green tea crime brûlée swung by with a small sign stuck on it in chocolate.

"Will," Phil read aloud as Clint pulled the dessert off the belt.

A red bean cheesecake with a black sesame crest followed.

"You."

Mini taiyaki ice cream.

"You."

Daifuku.

"Marry."

A fried green tea ice cream.

"Me?" The question mark a bent arrow and target.

Phil stared at the amassed deserts, all his favorites.

Clint grinned as a slice of castella rolled by with the ring placed next to it.

Phil blinked before taking the plate off the belt and picking up the ring, a simple titanium band.

"Phil Coulson," Clint said, clearly. "Will you do me the honor or marrying me?"

Phil grinned, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Yes."

He was pretty sure he heard Erika cheer when they kissed.

Of course, Phil gave Clint the ring he ordered when it came and it was the second best day of his life to see the way Clint's smile lit up his face.

Phil would have a lot of best days of his life to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a great title sushi place and yeah those belts are awesome.


End file.
